food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Milt/@comment-37223721-20181017202813/@comment-37223721-20181017205752
Story II. Flower Garden My room is filled with the finest clothing in the city, the best food, and all the toys that can be found. I am the priness of the city and I can do whatever I want. Everyone must listen to me because I am their priness. "Miss Bonito, these are the new kimono's the Lord made for you, take a new look and see which one you like." "Miss Bonito, this is the new jewlery the Lord had the craftsmen make for you, pick something out." "Miss Bonito is..." "Miss Bonito..." "Miss Bonito." I got my name, according to the master, because of my appearance. I don't like the way I look, it's too much white and not enough color. Although I don't like the Lord, I do like the clothes that he gave me. They're more brightly colored than the flowers in the garden. Being surrounded by clouds of flower armoas and the bees flying in very peaceful, but also a bit boring for me. That's why I decided to find some fun. That started with the servant girls that the Lord sent me. The Lord and sir told me they were all my playthings. The maid who's always by my side is very timid. No matter how timid she was, she still had no chocie but to approach me. "Miss Bonito, what can I do for you?" I don't know what she was so afraid of, but her quavering voice and forced smile betrayed her fear. I looked at the girl, trembling with fear, then with a flick of my wrist brought a charm out of my sleeve. I really liked my charms, and sir says they can do a lot of amazing things. So, sir praises me every time I use them. However, this time a slender hand grasped the charm before it struck maid, who was screaming and shielding her head. "Bonito, why are you angry?" The powerful charm in my hand was easily blocked by the hand of the newcomer. I knew it, sir is back! The only one in the entire city who will play with me without being afraid is back! He taught me everything I know! He's my everything... "Sir, you're back early! Is it all done?? Can we have dinner tonight?" My mischevous mindset of a moment ago was gone; sir had been so busy recently; it had been ages since we shared a meal. Sir reached out his hand and gently touched my nose, then rested it on top of my head. "Why must you be so headstrong? Look how frightened she is." As he spoke with his other hand he pointed at the maid, noiw collapsed to the floor with fear. "It's her fault for being so timid! Hrmph! She's useless! I don't want her!" I was furious, sir was finally back and he was wasting time talking about this plaything. "Ah! No no no! MIss Bonito no, please give me another chance! Please no!" Fortunaately, the guards didn't give her the opportunity to beg for mercy. She was dragged away from my small courtyard by the guards, crying for mercy the whole way. The clouds in the sky are transformed into vivid red by the colors of the sunset. Sir didn't so much as glance in the direction of the constant screams. The eyes under his mask looked at me as tenderly as usual. He sighed helplessly and squeezed a piece of delicate pastry from the table into my mouth as I buried his head in his arms. "Is it OK? You're not angry?" I bite down on the dessert in my mouth, the sweet taste only a little worse than the original candy. "I'm not angry!" Sir took a tea cup sitting on the table and poured himself some of the tea simmering on top of a small stove. He poured tea so beautifully, I couldn't help but stare. He probably noticed that I was watching him all the time, so he put down the cup and asked me: "What's the matter? What do you want to tell me?" "When can I go help you with your work? My charms are very powerful and I'm sure I can help." I anxiously reached out and grabbed his hem. I wanted to go out with him instead of staying in this small courtyard with only a bunch of toys. He seemed to be pained by my words. He touched his chin and a small furrow sppeared on his brow. I didn't like him this way, so I reached out and touched his brow. "Never mind! It's OK sir!" He sighed, took my hand in his, and gently patted the back of my hand. "Actually, there is something you could help me with, but... Ah, never mind..." "I can do it! For you I can do anything!" He seemed to be very embarrassed. He shook his head and got up, stroked my hair like he always did and left.